Kämpfe, Angriffe und Konflikte
attackiert die Anderen ]] Kämpfe, Angriffe und Konflikte kamen schon oft in Lost vor, oftmals als Gipfel einer bisher gewaltfreien Rivalität, der zwischen den Charakteren herrscht. Anmerkung: Dieser Artikel beschäftigt sich nur mir körperlichen Auseinandersetzungen der Charaktere. Für grundsätzliche Auseinandersetzungen, siehe Rivalität. Auf der Insel Staffel 1 den Anderen Ethan in Schacht ]] * Sawyer vs. Sayid: Entstand schon sehr kurz nach dem Absturz, durch Sayids Behauptung, Sawyer wäre der Gefangene von Edward Mars gewesen. Sawyer behauptet, dass Sayid ein Terrorist sei. * Jin vs. Michael: Jin greift Michael an, weil er die Rolex Uhr trägt. * Sawyer vs. Boone & Jack: Boone versucht Shannons Inhalator zurückzukriegen und durchsucht deshalb Sawyers Sachen. Jack greift hinterher Sawyer an, um die Inhalatoren zurückzukriegen. * Sayid vs. Locke: Locke schlägt Sayid bewusstlos, als er versucht, dass Signal zu orten. Diese Szene wird nur aus der Sicht von Sayid gesehen; zuerst weiß man nicht, wer der Angreifer ist. * Ethan vs. Claire: Ethan gibt Claire's Baby eine Spritze, als sie schläft. * Jack vs. Ethan: Jack und Ethan kämpfen im Dschungel, bevor er und Kate Charlie an dem Baum finden. * Locke vs. Boone: Locke schlägt Boone bewusstlos, fesselt ihn und setzt ihn unter Drogen. * Michael vs. Boone: Michael schlägt Boone, nachdem der ihm ein Messer an den Hals gehalten hat, um ihn zu beruhigen. * Sawyer & Michael vs. Jin: Sawyer und Michael verdächtigen Jin, dass Floß zerstört zu haben. * Jack vs. Locke: Jack greift Locke auf Boone's Begräbnis an, weil er ihn für den Vorfall verantwortlich hält. * Shannon vs. Locke: Shannon attakiert Locke mit einer Pistole und will ihn töten, um ihren Bruder zu rächen. * Danielle Rousseau vs. Claire: Rousseau schlägt Claire k.o. um Aaron zu stelen. * Fischerboot vs. Floß:: Die Anderen attakieren Michael und die anderen auf dem Floß um Walt zu entführen. Staffel 2 * Tailies vs. Rafties: Ana-Lucia und Eko und deren Gruppe attakieren Jin, Michael und Sawyer. * Jin vs. Eko: Jin schlägt Eko, als er versucht zu fliehen und Michael zu finden. Eko gibt ihm eine Kopfnuss. hält Locke davon ab die Taste zu drücken. ]] * Die Anderen vs. Tailies: Die Anderen attakieren die Tailies regelmäßig. * Ana-Lucia vs. Goodwin: Ana hat herausgefunden, dass Goodwin nicht im Flugzeug war. *'Sayid vs. Eko': Sayid schlägt Eko, nachdem AnaShannon erschossen hat. Ana schlägt Sayid bewusstlos und beendet den Kampf. * Locke vs. Charlie: Locke schlägt Charlie ins Gesicht, weil er versucht hat Aaron zu entführen. * Charlie vs. Sun: Charlie greift Sun an, damit er und Sawyer die anderen Überlebenden ängstigen können. * Danielle Rousseau vs. Ben: Rousseau schießt auf Ben mit einer Armbrust und verletzt ihn an der Schulter. * Sayid vs. Ben: Sayid verletzt Ben, weil er die Wahrheit wissen will. * Jack vs. Locke: Jack ringt mit Locke, um ihn davon abzuhalten, Ben (Henry Gale) weiter zu foltern. * Claire vs. Danielle Rousseau: (Flashback) Claire bekämpft Danielle und kratzt sie am Arm, als sie unter Drogen steht, weil sie nicht versteht, dass Danielle ihr helfen will. * Hurley vs. Sawyer: Hurley attakiert Sawyer, weil er die Spitznamen, mit denen Sawyer ihn anredet nicht mehr ertragen kann. * Ana-Lucia vs. Ben: Ben schlägt Ana. Ana muss einiges einstecken, aber dann kommt Locke herein und rettet sie. * Eko vs. Locke: Eko versucht Locke davon zu überzeugen, ihm das Fragezeichen zu zeigen. Locke weigert sich und wird von Eko bewusstlos geschlagen. Staffel 3 * Die Anderen vs. Karl: Karl versucht zu fliehen und wird gefangen. Er soll sich bei Sawyer entschuldigen. ergreift Sawyer und führt ihn aus dem Käfig. ]] * Sawyer vs. Die Anderen: Sawyer zettelt einen Faustkampf mit Pickett und einigen anderen an, nachdem er Kate geküsst hat. * Sawyer vs. Ben: Ben und Sawyer schlagen sich, nachdem er versucht zu fliehen. * Danny Pickett vs. Sawyer: Pickett attakiert Sawyer, weil Colleen von Sun erschossen wurde. * Alex vs. Die Anderen: Alex greift eine Gruppe an, weil sie denkt, dass sie ihren Freund umgebracht haben. Sie will Sawyer und Kate befreien. * Desmond vs. Charlie: Desmond reisst Charlie zu Boden, nachdem der ihn einen Feigling genannt hat. Desmond ist betrunken. *'Sayid vs. Mikhail:' Sayid kämpft mit Mikhail in die Flamme Station, während er verwundet ist. *'Kate vs. Bea Klugh:' Kate und Bea kämpfen im Keller der Flamme, bis Sayid eingreift. Kate schlägt Bea ins Gesicht. *'Nikki vs. Paulo:' Nikki bedroht Paulo, um die Diamanten wieder zu bekommen. *'Kate vs. Juliet:' Kate greift Juliet an, die ihr Essen briengen will. Diese schlägt Kate zu Boden. *'Kate vs. Juliet:' Kate schlägt auf Juliet ein, als die beiden mit den Handschellen im Dschungel sind. Sie kugelt ihr die Schulter aus. *'Jin vs. Mikhail:' Jin folgt Mikhail um ihm das Funktelefon wieder abzunehmen. *'Locke vs. Mikhail:' Locke schlägt Mikhail grundlos, damit Ben Mickail nicht ins Strandlager folgt. *'Sayid vs. Karl:' Sayid reißt Karl zu Boden, als er die Überlebenden vor dem Angriff der Anderen warnen will. *'Charlie vs. Desmond:' Charlie schlägt Desmond bewusstlos, damit er nicht für ihn tauchen geht. *'Jack vs. Ben:' Jack schlägt brutal und gnadenlos auf Ben ein, denn er denkt er hätte den Befehl gegeben, Sayid, Jin und Bernard zu töten. Staffel 4 *'Naomi vs. Kate:' Nicht wirklich ein Kampf, Naomi bedroht Kate mit einem Messer, nachdem Locke versucht hat sie zu töten und sie abhauen konnte. *'Jack vs. Locke:' Jack trifft Locke, nachdem er versucht hat, Naomi zu töten. Er wirft ihn auf den Boden und will ihm ins Gesicht schießen, aber die Waffe ist nicht geladen. *'Sawyer vs. Ben:' Sawyer attacks Ben when he aggravates him about his choice to leave Kate behind. *'Sawyer vs. Ben:' Sawyer schlägt Ben zu Boden, nachdem dieser versucht hat Charlotte zu erschießen, Sie trug jedoch eine Kugelsichere Weste. *'Charlotte vs. Juliet:' Juliet glaubt das Daniel und Charlotte versuchen das Gas freizusetzen. Sie prügelt sich mit Charlotte. Rückblenden Stockwerke tief ]] * Jack vs. Dummkopf: Jack versucht als Kind Marc Silverman vor einem Schläger zu retten. Er wird selber zusammengeschlagen. * Bryan vs. Boone: Boone attakiert Bryan für das, was er vorgeblich mit Shannon gemacht hat, wird jedoch besiegt. * Kate vs. Edward Mars: Kate greift den Marshal im Büro der Flughafensicherheit an, weil er sich über sie und Tom Brennan lustig macht. * Jack vs. Christian Shephard: Jack schlägt seinen Vater, weil er denkt, dass dieser eine Affäre mit Sarah hat. * Munson vs. An Unnamed Prisoner: Munson wird von den anderen Gefängnisinsassen angegriffen, weil er schwächer als die ist. *'Jack vs. Chet and his gang:' Jack wird verprügelt, weil er Achara gezwungen hat ihn zu tätowieren. *'Anthony Cooper vs. John Locke:' Anthony Cooper stößt John aus dem achten Stock eines Gebäudes. Siehe auch *A-Missionen *Opferzahlen (Body Count) *Autounfälle *Verbrechen der Inselbewohner *Leben und Tod *Rivalität Category: Listen